Townsville: Purge Night
by STFUSAM
Summary: The purge has finally come to Townsville and everyone is out for blood! Add on that the girls powers were stolen, The Professor is gone, along with their home, and the citizens that you'd never expect has turned on the city's favorite heroines. I'll say, that's the making for one wild night. Who will they meet? Will they survive the night? And will they get their powers back?
1. Prologue

**AN:** _All rights to The PowerPuff Girl's belong to Craig McCracken._

 _The PPG's and RRB's all have fingers, toes, and noses._

 _This will be my second fic, and will be very graphic and gory just to warn you guys._

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Ever wake up in the morning and you knew, you just knew something bad was bound to happen soon. Like, something told you to just roll over and go back to sleep, but you know you couldn't do that. You had a job, school or an appointment to get to that day so you just had to prepare for the worse and thug it out. Yeah–I know the feeling…

It wasn't like any normal day in Townsville. With all the happy, go lucky people, the big smiling faces, and the joyous people going about their usual routines for the day. No…today was much different. Today was one of the only days in Townsville where people weren't forced to be so _disgustingly_ nice. The day where, I guess you can say–everyone showed their _true colors_. No one in Townsville could be that nice all the time without some kind of relief. A day where they can let the little devil on their shoulders be in control for once. Where their sick, primal desires can be met. Tonight was going to be a fucking massacre! Tonight was their night to purge!

The people of Townsville were preparing for the national _purge night_. Yes, purge night has finally come to America. The day where you can cleanse yourself of your twisted desires. Rid yourself of all the hate and the pain that's been brewing inside of you all year. Come one, come all! Bash some skulls in! Gut some poor bastard! Hang your next door neighbors like, fucking Christmas lights! Steal to your hearts content! Get revenge! ...Because for one night only–all crime is legal! And remember kiddies, _just remember all of the good that the purge does…_ and have one hellish of a good night!

* * *

 _Utonium Sister's_

 _Townsville High School_

 _4:15pm_

They had to hurry up and get home, The Professor was waiting for them. She didn't understand what was taking her sister's, Buttercup and Bubbles so long. All after school practices and clubs were cancelled due to it being purge night. The school has been sending letters home and having announcements all month long to prepare for the day. The same boring announcements and letters they get every year during this time. The students were warned about the dangers of purging and the high risk if any _brave souls_ were to purge tonight, their deaths were surely to come.

Blossom remembered the year before last's purge when a few upperclassmen thought it would be a good idea for a senior prank to come to the school and attempt to burn it down for all the shit the teachers and staff put them through, throughout the years. The school was still intact by the morning however, as for the upperclassmen, none of them showed up at school the next day or for the remainder of the week. Their bodies were later found in Townsville Park hanging from the tall oak trees, necks broken and their eyes gouged out. The next annual purge, no students really participated and the few brave souls that did, ended in the same fate.

Blossom's pink eyes took note of the other students around her. She wondered who might succumb to the same fate. She hoped it wasn't anyone close to her. Then again, no one that was close to her was that stupid–she hoped.

Outside of the school, kids were rushed onto buses. Some parents even made it their business to come pick up their children themselves. Many students didn't even bother to come to school today. They were probably forced to stay at home to help their parents with lockdown preparations or some probably hightailed it out of the U.S. completely. If she was a parent, that's what she would've done. Everyone needed an early vacation once in a while.

After five minutes went by, Buttercup and Bubbles decided to come out of the building. Blossom was relieved. She was just thinking about leaving them behind.

"About time you guys came out. What was taking you so long?" Blossom asked tapping her foot impatiently. Buttercup just rolled her eyes whilst Bubbles smiled sheepishly.

"Bubbles had us running all through the school to look for her phone." Buttercup exclaimed sending her baby sister a sharp glare.

Blossom sighed. "Bubbles, I tell you all the time you need to take better care of your belongings. Where was it anyways?" She asked.

"…My purse…" Bubbles said so low that only their super hearing could pick it up.

Blossom exhaled deeply. She swallowed down the long rant she was itching to give her sister. "You're here now, let's just go home." With that said, Blossom took off into the sky. Bubbles head hung low in embarrassment. She couldn't help but feel like a burden.

Buttercup playfully punched her baby sister in the arm. "Maybe if you cleaned your big ass bag out, you'll be able to find what's in it." She teased.

Bubbles swung her purse over her shoulder, purposely hitting Buttercup on her side. When Buttercup grunted, Bubbles stuck her tongue out at her and took off quickly behind her eldest sister. Buttercup glare followed her sister's form before taking off after her.

* * *

When they were high above the city, they noticed something peculiar on their way home. A large cloud of smoke engulfed one of the cities buildings. The girls were hesitant about going to check it out, not wanting to keep their dad, The Professor waiting, especially on a day like this.

"You think we should go see what it is?" Bubbles yelled through the air.

"We still have a lot of time until it gets dark, I don't see why not." Buttercup added.

"Ughh! Of all the freaking days!" Blossom groaned. The Professor will understand. They'll finish this up under an hour and make it home in time for lockdown.

"It's our duty as hero's. We can't just ignore it. We'll go check it out, but we have to finish up here quickly though. I don't plan to be out here more than an hour."

The girls nodded in agreement and made their way to the cloud of smoke. The cloud was thick with ash from the burning sky scraper. The trio looked to see what had caused this much damage but couldn't see anything through the mass. Around them they heard screams of terror and large explosives. They decided to move out of the smoke to see if anything was around it. They scoped the area.

Buttercup was growing frustrated. "So, who the hell caused–" Before Buttercup could finish she blasted out of the sky.

" _BWHAHAHA_!" They heard Mojo Jojo cackle. Blossom and Bubbles turned to face Mojo. He was in one of his special jets this time. He shook in his seat from her crazed laughter. Blossom glared viciously at the monkey.

"Bubbles go see if Buttercup is okay. I will hold him off here." She ordered, eyes still on Mojo. Bubbles didn't bother to respond as she went to locate her sister.

"You just don't take a break do you, Mojo." Blossom growled as she focused her energy into her eyes. They glowed red before laser beams shot out of them. Mojo quickly avoided them and returned fire onto the pink girl.

"I, _Mojo Jojo,_ will never give up! You three will never not see the last of until the each of you blown to pieces!" Mojo howled like a mad man at Blossom. Blossom ducked and weaved through all of his attacks he sent her way. From the ground it looked like they were playing a game of cat and mouse. Mojo was right on her tail and zipped between buildings. Blossom had to even the playing field somehow.

She picked up speed heading straight for a building. Mojo thought he had her. He knew Blossom wasn't going to risk flying through a building ultimately killing everyone inside. He shot a hail of missiles at her.

Blossom took a quick glance behind her, she used a shockwave to explode the missiles behind her before they reached the skyscraper in front of her. Mojo loudly cursed as he watched his missiles exploded. Blossom flipped and landed softly onto the side of the building. All of the people inside stared in fear at the heroine. Blossom gave them a reassuring smile that told them that everything was going to be okay. When she saw that they relaxed a little she turned to glare at Mojo's jet, it was approaching fast.

"Get down!" She yelled behind her.

Blossom pushed herself off the glass, the force of her take off shattered the glass of the building. Mojo was caught off guard by this. He pulled back hard to slow down. Blossom's hands glowed with energy, she sent and infinite amount of energy blast's at Mojo's jet.

"DAMNIT!" He cursed loudly. His hands slammed against a button that triggered his shield. Blossom's energy beams crashed against his shield. When the smoke from her beams finally cleared Blossom took in Mojo's shield, it glowed in the shade of blue with sparks of lightening.

"HAHAHA! Let's see you touch me now, Blossom. Your weak energy blast and eye beams are no match for my jets shield. You, weak puny girl! BWAHAHAHA!" He cackled.

A smirk replaced the scowl on Blossom's beautiful face. "I may be no match for it–alone but let's see you take on all three of us." She shouted smugly.

"What are you–" Mojo's large brain processed what she said too late. Buttercup's battle cry could be heard in the distance. She was flying top speed at Mojo's jet, a large metal pipe lied in her small hands. When she was in range, she lifted the pipe over her head and swung with all her strength.

 _ **CRACK.**_

The pipe collided with a large crack, that sent Mojo flying across the city. He crashed into buildings, leaving wreckage and chaos behind. Blossom cringed at all the damage, then glared disapprovingly at her sister. Buttercup ignored her and took off to find Mojo. Blossom shook her head bitterly. She'll have to scold Buttercup later. Right now, they still had a pest to deal with.

Bubbles came up behind her. "I tried to calm her down…you know how she gets." She said timidly, staring after her Buttercup. Blossom sighed in response.

"I know. Come on, let's go make sure she doesn't destroy the city trying to kill Mojo." After, Blossom raced off in search of Buttercup and Mojo leaving nothing but her pink streak behind. Bubbles wasn't far behind.

" _What's wrong Mojo? I thought your shield was impenetrable!"_ Buttercup screamed dementedly. Her body was littered with small cuts and bruises. Her clothes were ripped all over from when Mojo first blasted her into the ground. A cheap shot. Buttercup _hated_ cheap shots.

Mojo glowered at the green clad girl. He wanted her dead. His jet looked worse for wear. It was banged up from all the buildings it crashed into on the way down. Mojo crash landed in the woods outside of Townsville.

Buttercup directed most of her energy into her fists. She wasn't done with him yet. Not by a long run. This was going to be the end of him if she had it her way.

"Just surrender." She spat.

Mojo though, wasn't done either. He had a few more tricks up his sleeve.

"Stupid girl, as if I would ever surrender to the likes of you." He growled. He pressed a button and the large cannon on his jet started to fire up. " **DIE!** " He roared. The cannon fired in a large blast. The light was blinding.

Buttercup manifested more energy and it surrounded her body like a glove. She charged at the blast at full speed. She screamed as flew, building momentum. Before colliding with the blast, at the last moment she directed all of her energy into her hands to contain the cannons power.

"Aghhh!" She grunted as she struggled to hold the cannon's energy. She refused to give up though. She stood her ground. She had to plant her feet into the ground to keep from being pushed back. Mojo's cannon was strong. She'll give him that, one of his strongest yet but she wasn't going anywhere. Her hand we're crying pain from the blast. She was sure that the flesh on them was being singed off.

"You're going to die, Puff! Just wait, you and your idiot sisters are done for! You're all going to die! If not by me, _Mojo Jojo_ , then these pathetic creatures you seem to love will surely do the job!" She heard Mojo cackle. She was too busy focused on what was in front of her to pay him any mind.

Mojo was enjoying the show. Buttercup thought she had everything under control but she was soon to be mistaken. The blast Buttercup was struggling with wasn't even the cannons strongest. It was only a small fraction of the cannons power. Actually, the true power of the cannon wasn't even from the it's blast. It wasn't even entirely its purpose. It was meant to destroy, yes. But that was only an extra, It's true power came after someone with supernatural powers, was blasted with it.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried.

When Blossom and Bubbles finally found them, Blossom was forced to think fast. She feared that her sister was going to engulfed by the blast, incinerating her completely. Plus, she knew the blast were to get past them, Townsville would probably be wiped from the map. Thousands of lives would be lost, including hers and her sisters. She couldn't allow that.

"Quick! Bubbles, make a shield large enough to surround the city! And do you think you can be able to form one around Buttercup and I?" Blossom yelled quickly to her sister. Determination was burning in her eyes.

Bubbles nodded hesitantly. "I can make different shields at once but I don't think they'll be that strong. I can try though." Her voice was shaky. Blossom nodded slowly.

"Then make the shield around the city the strongest. Me and Buttercup will take the most of the brunt of the damage." She watched as Bubbles eyes went wide with fear.

"N–No! You can't! What if something terrible happens? What if you both–" Blossom put her hand over her mouth, cutting her off from saying that last dreadful word. She gave her a hopeful smile.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me, Bubbles. Just do what I said and we're going to be on our way home and no time." Blossom reassured kindly. Bubbles had to hold the tears that threatened to fall back. She trusted her sister. They'll be fine, she just had to do her part.

"Okay…J–Just please be careful." Bubbles voice cracked as she spoke. Blossom brought her sister in for a big squeeze before taking off to help Buttercup.

Feeling a little more confident. Bubbles set out to do her part of the plan. Being the fastest, she quickly flew above Townsville. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She closed her eyes and imagined the energy within herself, outside of her. Her energy was a light blue and sparkled in the air. It tingled all around her. She took another deep breath, this time when she released it, she sent the energy beneath her onto Townsville. Her energy manifested into a shield and swallowed the city.

Making the shield took a lot out of the tiny girl but her job wasn't done just yet. Her keen eyes picked up on Buttercup and Blossom holding the blast back. Even with Blossom helping, they were still getting pushed back. They needed her help. Bubbles shot back over to the forest and landed lightly behind them. Using the same technique, she surrounded her sisters with her shields and did the same for herself. The amount of energy she was emitting was taking a toll on her but she'll bear through it.

She forced her way in between her sisters, hands outstretched, a glare of determination pointed forward, and feet planted deeply in the earth below her. She pushed along with Buttercup and Blossom. Sweat clung to their bodies and their limps were growing weak but still they pushed with all their might.

When Mojo saw that his cannon's blast was being repelled and yelled in anger. He swung his tiny arms around in frustration. "Blasted PowerPuff Girls!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He banged on jets dashboard. _It is time for me to stop toying around with them._ He thought viciously. He turned to his and flipped open a flap. Inside was a tiny, bright red button. He smirked maliciously to himself as he stared at it. _Play time is officially over, indeed._

He pressed the tiny button gently and the cannon roared. The blast changed from an electric blue to an icy white. Mojo smirked sinisterly at the girls before him. _"GOOD BYE, POWERPUFF GIRLS!"_

The girls could feel a change in power from the cannon's blast. They immediately knew something was wrong when they felt themselves grow weaker by the second. They tried to pull back but their bodies were frozen where they stood. _Something wasn't right._ Blossom glanced at her sisters beside her. She saw the fear in their eyes. They were all experiencing the same thing. Blossom looked ahead of her. She used the little energy she had left to wrap itself around her and her sisters. Buttercup and Bubbles did the same. Their hearts pounded inside of their chests.

" _Girls,_ brace yourselves!" Blossomed ordered over the blast. They readied themselves.

Then the bright light of cannon's blast swallowed them in. Mojo's psychotic laughter can be heard shortly after.

* * *

 **AN:**

 _New story already. I thought of this idea after I finished the fourth chapter of HTC. What do you guys think?_

 _You all are in for a bumpy ride so fasten up!_

 _Don't forget to leave a review._


	2. It Begins

**AN:** _All rights to The PowerPuff Girls and The Purge belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

 _ **It Begins**_

 _Wood's outside of Townsville_

 _6:50pm_

Her body felt heavy. Heavier than usual. Something was off here. Buttercup's eyes slowly opened. Her green irises stared up at the sky above her. The sun was setting. Everything that happened started to come back to her. Mojo, his cannon, her and sisters getting caught in the fire, all the images flipped through her mind rapidly. But one thing stuck out the most, it was almost time for the purge. She needed to find her sisters and get home fast before the sirens rung. Buttercup needed to get up, she couldn't continue to lay here. She could barely move but she forced herself up anyways. Her body felt like it had been stomped on all over.

Buttercup couldn't sense Mojo's presence anymore and thought now would be a good time to get up. She shakily turned on her stomach and pushed herself up onto her knees, cursing loudly to herself the whole time. She needed to get her sisters. When she finally was on her feet, she limped awkwardly to her sister's unconscious forms. Luckily for her they weren't too far away. Bubbles was the closest. She slowly knelt down beside her and started to shake her awake.

"Bubbles…get up. We got to go now." She hissed in pain. Bubbles started to stir awake as Buttercup shook her violently. Her battered face was scrunched in pain.

"…Hmm…" Bubbles moaned as her eyes flickered open. "Owww…stop, I'm awake."

"Get up. We have to wake up Blossom and get out of here. It's almost time for the purge."

Fear replaced the pain in Bubbles face as she fumbled to get on her feet. It was a miracle that they were still able to walk right now.

"Where is she?" She panicked. Buttercup dragged her sister along with her to get to Blossom's side. Buttercup too exhausted to bend down, decided on just kicking Blossom's side.

"Buttercup, quit it!" Bubbles scolded, glaring at her. She knelt down beside Blossom's head and lifted her so she'll be sitting up.

"Blossom, you have to get up. We have to leave. Get up!" Bubbles yelled in her ear. Buttercup continued to nudge her with her foot.

"Get the hell up, leader girl!" Buttercup growled.

Blossom's pink eyes shot open as she gasped for air. Bubbles held her sister tightly so she wouldn't fall over. When Blossom, had finally calmed down, pain spread all over her body. She cried out softly and shook in Bubbles arms.

Blossom, it's okay! It's me, Bubbles and Buttercup! Calm down…" Bubbles said soothingly.

"I know…" She grunted. Blossom relaxed herself. Adjusting to the pain, she stood on her feet. Her tired eyes scoped the area around them. Tree's and the grass was missing where the cannon had fired. Blossom checked behind, Townsville was unscathed. She exhaled a breath of relief. That makes one less thing she had to worry about. As for Mojo, they'll deal with him tomorrow. Right now they needed to hurry and get home before the night of hell began.

Blossom turned to her sisters. "What time is it?" She asked them. Blossom had left her phone at home by accident sense she was in a rush to get to school on time this morning.

Bubbles groaned in agitation. She had left her purse on the street where Buttercup had crashed landed. She didn't think they would be out for this long. Buttercup reached in her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Amazingly, it was still functional. _Thank the lord for life proof cases._ She thought.

Buttercup checked the time. "It's 7:22. We basically have an hour and a half to get back home." She explained. "I'm going to text The Professor and tell him what had happened."

Blossom nodded. That was perfect time. They didn't meet their deadline from before but at least they'll be on time for 's better than nothing. Blossom inspected their bodies. They were sore but lucky enough to be alive right now. If it wasn't for Bubbles shields and the added power from her and Buttercup, they surely would've been goners. Blossom smiled at this. They'll live to see another day. Mojo, however, better count his days.

"The Professor's pissed but I think he'll get over it." Buttercup said snapping Blossom out of her thoughts.

"Then we should probably get home." Bubbles replied.

Blossom didn't respond. Without giving it another thought she pushed herself into the air–only to find herself crashing back down.

"What the…" Blossom shrieked before the ground below her broke her fall. She fell with a thud and screamed in pain. Bubbles ran to her side.

"Oh my god! Blossom, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think I'm okay." She groaned.

"What was that?" Bubbles asked bewildered.

Buttercup just stared in shock. She just watched her sister fall from the sky. If Blossom went any higher and fell, her innings would've been on display for them to see. Blossom, fell from the sky. She never seen that before. Even at their weakest they could still manage to fly at least. Buttercup thought back to when she first had woken up. Her body did feel slightly different. She was fucked up, yeah. But on the inside, she felt something was off. She examined her hands. They were pretty damaged but she could still wiggle her fingers, thankfully. Some bandages was all she needed.

Her eyes went to the dimming sky. Like Blossom, she pushed her body off the ground but she didn't get that far before falling back down to the ground. She readied herself for the impact and only groaned when she hit the floor. Bubbles wary eyes shot to her as she got back on her feet.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles screamed.

Buttercup brushed herself off. Just as she thought, they couldn't fly. She doubted Bubbles could either. It angered Buttercup, no doubt. Now they had to hike back home. Good news is, at least they didn't live that far from where they were. Hopefully, The Professor can give them something to fix this.

Blossom was finally back on her feet. "We probably used to much of the Chemical X in our systems. That's probably why we can't use our flight." Blossom spat. She was just as annoyed as Buttercup.

Bubbles sighed. She wasn't even going to bother trying to see if she could fly too. Falling face first didn't seem to pleasing after the battle they just had. Bubbles was pretty upset that couldn't go and retrieve her purse though. She knew it would only be a miracle if it was there by morning. The Professor was going to be irate when he learned that he had to buy her _another_ phone.

"Well…we might as well start walking." Buttercup muttered. All three of them sighed collectively.

* * *

 _7:40pm_

The walk back home was a quiet one. The each of them were too exhausted to engage in any conversation. Unsurprisingly the streets of the city were pretty vacant. Everyone was either protected in their homes or out hiding, preparing traps for their victims. The atmosphere around them was grim. When their house came into view, tired smiles crossed their faces.

The Professor was waiting outside for his girls. Worry was etched in his face. He seen on the news that Mojo Jojo, had attacked the city so he knew his girls was going to be a little late getting home. What he didn't know was they were going to take two hours to stop him. When Buttercup had texted him he was just about to blow their phones up. Luckily, she texted when she did. Now, he wondered what was taking them so long to get back.

After a few moments of waiting, three small figures came into sight down the street. He saw, _pink, green, and blue_ and knew it was his daughters. A wide grin spread across his face as ran down the street to meet them. When he finally reached them he took all three of them in his arms and gave them a big squeeze. Any anger he had in hi from before immediately left them when he how battered the girls were.

Knowing the look on his face, Blossom quickly spoke up. "We'll explain when were in the house. Too tired to talk." She said breathlessly. He nodded in understanding and helped them get inside their home.

Inside, they sat sprawled out around The Professor's lab. He had just finished bandaging Buttercups hands and the rest of her cuts and bruises. Blossom's and Bubbles were wrapped too as long as the other parts of their bodies that suffered from any wounds. Now, he was checking their vitals to see what was the cause of the girl's lack of flight. What he saw caused him to swallow hard.

He spun around in his chair to face his daughters. He needed to tell them the bad news.

He coughed nervously "Girls…"

Their eyes were wide, fixated on The Professor. They were making him more nervous than he already was.

"Theirs bad news and then there's good news…" He began hesitantly. Frowns covered the girls faces.

"What do you mean, _bad news?_ " Bubbles asked quietly.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "What do you think Bubbles?" She sneered.

"Shutup, Buttercup!" Blossom snapped at her sister. They exchanged glares.

"Girls! Stop it. Let me explain, please!" The Professor scolded, bringing their attention back to him. When they've calmed down, he continued.

"The bad news is that you girls have lost your powers.–"

" **WHAT?** " The girls screamed together.

"What the hell do you mean by _we lost our powers_?" Buttercup shrieked.

He cringed at their loud tones. He expected their reactions though. "The little bit of Chemical X left in your systems isn't enough to trigger your powers. They're gone girls…I'm sorry." He answered gloomily.

"How are we supposed to save the city?" Bubbles panicked.

"Professor, I know you can fix this! You have to!" Buttercup yelled, grabbing The Professor's lab coat. He nearly toppled over.

"I don't know if I can, Buttercup and even if I could, I would have to get my hands on the machine Mojo blasted you all with." The Professor explained.

"Professor, can't you just inject us with more Chemical X?" Blossom asked calmly. She was the only one that wasn't panicking.

He shook Buttercup off. "Well, I did think of that at first but then, with further research, I learned that injecting normal humans with the chemical will only give you temporary strength or backfire completely. There's a chance you may die if I do." He said with remorse.

Blossom's posture straightened. "How great of a chance is that though?" The air in the room was tense.

The Professor rubbed a lone hand through his graying locks. He didn't want to think of the odds of that happening. He refused to do it. "It's a fifty-fifty chance, Blossom." He sighed. "Even if was a greater chance of you three surviving, I'm not letting you all go through with the procedure." He said stated sternly.

Blossom nodded her head in understanding. The sorrow in her eyes didn't go unnoticed though. She was freaking out about her powers just like her sisters, she just didn't want to show it. She was the eldest. It was her responsibility to keep everything together, including herself.

Bubbles eyes watered at the news. No powers? What are they to do? Could they even be called The PowerPuff Girls anymore? Their powers had been a big part of them since they were born, and within a day, they were taken away from them. Bubbles felt like she lost her identity. She held her tears back as she glanced at her sisters.

Buttercup didn't feel to differently from Bubbles. She was feeling a mixture of emotions. Sadness, anger, confusion, and fear, all washed through her. She was trembling where she stood. Something that made her everything she was–is gone. Gone, was the strength that gave her the title as the toughest fighter. Gone, was the power that made her stand out from everyone else. She felt out of place.

Blossom put all her thoughts and feelings about the matter behind her. There was no time to grieve for their loss powers. Blossom was angry at herself for letting Mojo best them. Mojo, had finally won. He had _finally defeated_ The PowerPuff Girls. She bet that he was at home, in his volcano jumping for joy–it wouldn't last though. Blossom was going to get her revenge, along with their powers back. She knew being powerless would make the job much harder though but she didn't care. Powers or no powers, she was coming for the monkey and she was going to make him pay.

"So, what do we do?..." Bubbles asked sadly. The Professor brought his youngest daughter for a hug. He hated when she cried.

He sighed miserably. "I say for now, let's call it a night and regroup in the morning. Let's lock up the house, eat, and then you three get some rest. Your wounds aren't all the way healed yet, even though they're not as bad as I thought they would be." He examined them closely, eyes narrowed.

"We used Bubbles shields and combined it with mine and Blossom's energy at the last minute." Buttercup replied reluctantly, obviously still pissed.

The Professor stroked his chin. "That was smart, if you hadn't you all would probably be in a much worse state."

You could hear them swallow shortly after.

The Professor gave them a meek smile. "Let's get upstairs. It's almost time for lockdown."

"I hate this day." Buttercup muttered angrily. The dishes she was washing nearly shattered as threw them down in the sink. Ever since they left the lab, Buttercup has been in a foul mood. Unlike Buttercup, everyone else seemed to take the news of them losing their powers rather well. Blossom occupied herself with the book in her tiny hands. She sat quietly at the kitchen table, blocking out Buttercup's tantrum. Something she learned to do through the years. Bubbles fidgeted with her nails at the table, glancing ever so often between her sisters and The Professor who sat across from her.

The air in the room was thick. Bubbles feared that if she said anything, Buttercup would snap on her. She didn't want to say anything stupid to set anyone off but the silence was killing her.

"P–Professor?" She spoke timidly. He looked up from newspaper. The smell of smoke from his pipe lingered in the room.

"Yes, dear?"

"I lost my phone today." She bit her lip nervously waiting for his response. His eyebrow lifted, gesturing for her to continue. "When I went to go see if Buttercup was okay. I left my bag." She added. He blinked twice before simply nodding.

"I'll get you another one tomorrow." He replied before sticking his nose back into his newspaper. Bubbles jaw dropped. Usually she would get a stern lecture but now–nothing. She was shocked but wasn't going to press the matter anymore. She was getting a new phone, she felt at least a tiny bit better upon hearing the news. Bubbles looked over to the digital clock sitting above the kitchen sink. _8:46pm_.

"I think it's time for us to lock up." Bubbles said meekly.

The Professor's eyes went to the clock also. "Yes. Yes, it is Bubbles. I think it's your turn this year to do the honors Bubbles." Bubbles nodded reluctantly and quickly left the room.

"If we had our powers, we could be out there, saving people." They heard Buttercup mutter.

The Professor sighed deeply. "We've discussed this a _thousand times,_ Buttercup. I'm not going to say it again." He said sternly. He heard her suck her teeth before she stalked out the room, mumbling curses under her breath.

Ever since the purge began, regardless of their super powers The Professor had kept the girls locked away in their home during the purge. He feared that something terrible may happen to them. Fighting monsters and average criminals were one thing, fighting blood thirsty, demented citizens were another.

But Buttercup thought she was invincible with her powers. Plus, she was highly stubborn. She thought her powers made her stronger than anyone else. What was a few weapons to a girl that could lift a yacht when she was only five? She wanted to go out and save the injured, to stop the crimes that were bound to be taken tonight. It made her feel some type of way knowing that people that she seen or knows personally might not be here tomorrow.

The morning after the purge was always a ghastly one. A nasty odor lingered in the morning air. Instead of dew dusting the grass, it was blood. The Utonium's always stayed inside until the news cleared that all of the bodies have been picked up off the streets.

"Don't worry about her Professor. You know how she gets around this time of the year. It's not helping that we've lost our powers temporarily also." Blossom's soothing voice relaxed The Professor's tense muscles.

"She'll be fine by time morning hits." He sounded exhausted. "Then hopefully, we can work on getting your powers back."

Blossom book marked the page in her book before setting it down. "Yes, but what I want to know is how were supposed to go about getting them back. Were powerless. We can't just walk into Mojo's lair defenseless."

The Professor stroked his chin. "Yes…you're right." He paused to think intently. "I'll have something thought out by the morning. For now, I'm going back downstairs to run some more tests on you all's blood samples."

Blossom nodded and then watched as her dad left the room too. She got up to peek out the kitchen window. In the pit of Blossom's stomach, she felt something was wrong, that something devastating was going to happen tonight.

Bubbles was in the main hallway downstairs, in front of their homes security box. She was punching in the codes to arm the house. It wasn't a complicated security system. It was just you had to enter a number of codes to make sure the house was fully armed–which Bubbles was having trouble with.

"Now what was it…" She murmured to herself. For the life of her she couldn't remember what the last code was. She successfully entered the ones for the rest of the house, the only section that wasn't completely locked down was the basement. The Professor had some windows installed not too long ago so he could have some fresh air flowing in whenever he worked down there.

Bubbles bit her lip. She was raking every nook and cranny of her mind to find the last code.

"Bubbles! Come here. They're about to make the announcement for the purge!" She heard Buttercup call from the living room.

Bubbles glanced where she heard her sisters voice then back at the security box. _It would only take a minute. Then I'll be right back to finish…I need to ask for the last code anyways._ She thought solemnly. "Yeah…" She said to herself. Bubbles quickly scurried away, taking short glances behind her. Her carelessness was going to be the death of her one day.

In the living room sat Buttercup and Blossom. The Professor was probably still downstairs in the lab. All three of the heroine's eyes were glued to the television. When the screen went blue and the emergency broadcast started, they all held their breath.

"…Well here we go again." Blossom gulped.

* * *

 **Emergency Broadcast System**

 **This is not a test.**

 **This is your Emergency Broadcast System announcing the commencement of The Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government.**

 **Weapons of Class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted.**

 **Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed.**

 **Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours.**

 **Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 8 am, when the Purge concludes.**

 **Blessed be our new Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn.**

 **May God be with you all.**

 **Time Remaining**

 **00:11:59:57**

* * *

Their eyes never left the television as the Purge sirens blared through the speakers. For twelve long hours the city's streets were going to painted in blood. Blossom prayed that no one she knew was caught in the massacre. Her heart beat heavily in her chest. Blossom was usually a level headed girl but the night of the Purge always made her anxiety sky rocket. She thought about calling her best friend Robin to make sure everything was okay but shook the thought off. Robin's parents were easily frightened people and didn't want to set them off any further for the night.

Buttercup turned off the television. She was scared too but didn't show it. You couldn't really blame her though. Their powers were stolen from them the same day as the Purge. But that wasn't the only reason why she was scared. There was another reason actually. Her best friend, Mitch Mitchelson, had told her earlier in the day while at school that he was participating in the Purge. Even as much as Buttercup _begged_ and pleaded for him not to, he brushed her aside. His stubbornness made her want to punch him through a _fucking wall!_ At least then he'll be too injured to go out and get himself killed.

Buttercup's teeth grinded slowly. _That dumbass…_

 _ **Pop. Pop. Pop. Bang.**_

Bubbles shivered at the sound of the gunshots. They sounded like they weren't too far from their home and were only getting closer. Bubbles hugged herself. She hated the Purge. She was against everything about the infamous night. How could a government make something like it legal? To her, the thought of murder and committing other god forsaken crimes wasn't the way of cleansing yourself. It was barbaric–no, _insane._ The Purge needed to be stopped.

Blossom stood up from the couch. "Bubbles, did you finish locking everything down?" Blossom watched as Bubbles eyes went wide. She knew her sister had fucked up big time.

Blossom took a step forward. "Bubbles…please tell me you locked this house down." Blossom hissed lowly. Buttercup green irises snapped towards Bubbles.

Bubbles swallowed hard. Her sister harsh glares were making her tremble. "I–I was almost done b–but I could remember the l–last code." She stammered.

Buttercup shot up from her seat cursing loudly. "Fuck, Bubbles! Do you forget every fucking thing or are you just slow?" Buttercup growled at her shaken sister.

Blossom turned her glare onto Buttercup. "Shutup Buttercup!" Blossom spat. "Go put in the last code so we can go to bed–hurry!" Blossom ordered. She watched Buttercup angrily push past Bubbles to leave the room and what she was told before glaring back at her youngest sister.

"Bubbles, this makes the second time today you _forgot_ something of importance." Blossom didn't waste any time getting into Bubbles ass. Her carelessness was really starting to annoy her to no end. If Bubbles didn't get her act together then there would be repercussions she would have to face.

Bubbles avoided her sisters glare, looking down to her feet. "I–I know. I didn't mean to though!" Her apologetic eyes went to Blossom's. "I really did forget though. I haven't done the lockdown sequence in a while…that's why–" Blossom's hand cut her off.

She sighed. "Okay, I understand. I guess it isn't entirely your fault..." Blossom's eyes narrowed slowly. "You still need to be more responsible. You could've called one of us to help you Bubbles."

Biting her lip Bubbles responded. "I know. I was going to but then Buttercup called me to come here. I thought it wouldn't be much harm to wait for a minute…"

Blossom eyes softened a little. "Yes, I see. Now that I think about it, it wouldn't have done that much harm. No one really targets our home anyways since we have–well _had_ powers."

Bubbles smiled meekly. "No one knows we lost them either."

"That's true. With that said, I'm sorry for snapping at you just now." Blossom said with her smile mimicking Bubbles. Bubbles grinned weakly.

"It's okay. I forgive you." She said with a lace of sadness in her tone. Blossom knew Buttercup's comment was still sitting on Bubbles mind. She walked over to Bubbles and brought her in for a short hug.

"Don't let Buttercup get to you. She can be an, _ahem–_ asshole sometimes but at the end of the day, she's still our sister. She'll do anything for you." Blossom smiled softly at her before leaving the room also. Bubbles exhaled slowly. Blossom's words did nothing to make her feel better. At the end of the day, she still felt like a burden.

* * *

Buttercup was growing frustrated. By now, Buttercup had entered the last code about ten times and was ten seconds away from ripping the damned thing off the wall. _If only I had my fucking strength._ She though furiously. She knew she put the code in correctly. She had all the codes memorized down to a science. She was the one did the lockdown last year for Christ sake!

Buttercup tried entering it one more time.

 _ **ERROR**_

She read the big, bold black letters in irritation. Buttercup just about had it with the fucking device. Her arm was cocked back, ready to deliver a blow to the irritable thing when she felt someone's hand hold her back. She glanced behind her to see the new person that was about to face her wrath.

"Blossom, what the hell? I thought I warned you about the sneaking up on me shit?" She growled.

Blossom waved her off. "You did." Her eyes went to the security system. "Why isn't the lab locked down yet?"

Buttercup threw her hands up in agitation. "The damn thing won't work! It's broken." Buttercup exclaimed steeping aside so Blossom can get through.

Blossom shook her head. "That's impossible. The Professor just checked it this morning. It was fully operational."

"Well now it's fucking broke." Buttercup snorted, watching as Blossom dabbled with the system.

Blossom rolled her eyes at her irritable sister. "You know, Buttercup, you should really watch your language. It's not lady like for a young lady to talk like that." She quipped.

Buttercup flipped her off. "Fuck off, Bloss."

Blossom chuckled quietly at her as her fingers tapped rapidly on the little screen.

 _ **ERROR**_

Blossom's tongue kissed that back of teeth. That would make a third time in a row the code didn't work for her. It was time to call The Professor.

"This is just fucking great. Bubbles couldn't remember the code and now the thing won't even work for us!" Buttercup groaned loudly.

"Calm down. The Professor probably changed it and forgot to tell us." Blossom said trying to relax the spit fire of a girl.

Buttercup gave her a dumb look. "Do you really believe that Bloss? I know he's getting old but he wouldn't forget something as important as this."

Blossom pondered for a bit. Buttercup was right, he wouldn't forget something like that. Not with their lives being on the line at least.

"Let's just go downstairs and let him know. He'll know how to fix this." She reassured. Buttercup just rolled her eyes and brushed passed her with her arms folded. Blossom bit her tongue and followed behind her, she had a few words about Buttercup's attitude but chose to keep them to herself for now. She knew Buttercup was only acting out because of the loss of her powers. That didn't make it fair though, they _all_ have lost their powers and while her and Bubbles was dealing with it fairly well, Buttercup chose to be damn brat about it.

It really was starting to piss her off. Actually both of her sisters were working her nerves today. What she needed was a nice, long, hot bath with some of her newly bought cherry blossom bath salts and vanilla scented candles around her. Her muscles were relaxing just thinking about it. Blossom couldn't help but to moan in pleasure at the thought of it all.

"The Professor is going to flip when he hears this." Buttercup sighed. They reached the door leading to the basement.

"Most likely, but we usually don't have that much activity around our house so I think we'll be okay." Blossom reasoned. She was trailing behind Buttercup down the steps.

Buttercup scoffed. " _Still_ , you never know with this night. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"I know." She agreed. They were almost at the bottom of the steps. "Professor! We have a–"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The entire house shook from the explosion. The girls were blown back from the blast, causing them temporarily fall unconscious. Smoke engulfed the basement, smothering anything in the vicinity. Blossom and Buttercup were lucky, if they were any closer they're injuries would've been far worse.

" _BWHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The cackling caused them to stir awake. That senile laugh can only belong to one person–or creature. Their bodies ached from being blown back against the wall but being as though that they get blown through building on a daily basis, they endured it. Pissed and disoriented, they struggled to get to their feet.

"Oh, hello girls! What a pleasure that I, Mojo Jojo, has to grace you with my presence!" Mojo sneered.

Buttercup was seething. Out of all the days of the year, Mojo chose this one. Luck was really not on their side today. All she could think about is that if she still had her powers she would dragged Mojo, face first into the bloody streets of Townsville.

"Y–you son of a bitch! Why the f–fuck are you doing at our house?" She yelled as best as she could through the smoke. The smoke was slowly entering their lungs and they were coughing like crazy plus, it didn't help that her vision was a little hazy. She took a glance behind her and could barely see Blossom, all she could hear was her pained coughs.

Mojo's cackling filled the room once again. "Hmm…Let me see, well I stopped by to pay an old friend a visit. An old friend being The Professor, the man that has fathered you all of your pathetic lives and abandoned me like I was some insignificant piece of trash!" Mojo snarled into the air. His small hand banged against the small hover ship he was in.

"He didn't abandon you, you idiot!" He heard Blossom growl.

"SILENCE! Both of you! I didn't come here to share simple words with you useless girls!" He spat right back then the scowl on his face changed into something sinister. "I actually came to borrow something from you girls." He said darkly.

"What would we have that would be of any value to you?..." Blossom questioned, brow raised.

Mojo didn't say anything but laugh as a giant claw came forth from the darkness of the smoke revealing an unconscious John Utonium.

"PROFESSOR!" They all heard Bubbles scream from the steps. Their heads whipped to her direction. Bubbles had one of the smoke mask's The Professor kept around the house. When she heard the explosion from up in her room, she as quickly as possible ran down to the basement to see what had happened. At first she thought that The Professor accidently blew something up again but the scene proved to be far worse.

"LET HIM FUCKING GO MOJO OR ELSE!" Buttercup threatened, spit flying from her mouth. Blossom was too shocked to do anything, not that she could do anything anyways. They were at a disadvantage here, being that their powers were gone.

Mojo laughed at her. "Or else what? What are three puny, powerless, _humans_ going to do to someone of the likes of me? I am invincible now! No one in Townsville can stop me now that the city's pathetic heroes are through, being you three!" Mojo's laughter lingered in the air as realization finally hit the girls. Mojo was right, they were powerless. What could they possibly do?

Tears ran down Bubbles eyes. She felt useless. If Mojo took The Professor, there was a possibility that they would never see him again and the thought of that scared her.

"What do you want with him Mojo?" Bubbles voice cracked.

Mojo rolled his beady eyes. "That is none of your concern. Consider yourself relieved from the status of being this imbecile's daughters." He told them darkly. "Now, I would love and stay and chat with you girls–but I have better things to do. It was nice knowing you children." Mojo laughed as the engine of his hover ship revved. He slowly descended into the air, backing away from the Utonium's household.

"NOOOOO!" Bubbles cried as she pathetically chased after Mojo's ship. She was almost about to step out into the gaping hole in the wall caused by Mojo's blast when Buttercup tackled her from behind.

"Bubbles, _stop_! You can't go out there. Do you want to get yourself killed?" Blossom hissed as she struggled to hold her sister down.

"But The Professor! He took The Professor. We have to stop him!" She was trying her hardest to shake Blossom off of her but was unsuccessful. Even without powers she was still the weakest out of her sisters.

Blossom put all her weight on her. "Bubbles! Do you know what tonight is? You step outside and your dead! We don't have any powers. One bullet is all it takes to kill us now. Do you understand?" She said firmly.

Blossom's words finally processed in Bubbles head and she swallowed hard at the thought of dying. She didn't want to die just yet. She needed to get The Professor back, she wanted to graduate, go to college to become a veterinarian, find love and then get married. None of those things would be accomplished with her brains splattered across the ground.

"We're going to get our father back, Bubbles. We just have to figure out a plan to go about it instead of walking blindly into the whole ordeal." Blossom reassured kindly. Her grip on Bubbles loosened as she started to relax from under her.

"This just fucking great! _Fan–fucking–tastic_! Not only do we lose our powers but the bastard stole our dad too! I swear when I get my hands on Mojo, I'm going to–"

"Buttercup, watch your language." Blossom scolded, sending her a glare. By now she was off of Bubbles and stretching her cramped muscles.

"Our dad just got kidnapped and the first thing you're worried about is my language?" She deadpanned.

"No. I was worried about Bubbles getting her head blown off if she stepped outside. Now, I'm worried about your language." Blossom said with a roll of her eyes. "Speaking of which, we should move upstairs in case some lunatics spot us."

Bubbles nodded whilst Buttercup grumbled up the steps.

"Come on Bubbles." Blossom smiled with a wave of hand, motioning her up the stairs. "Let's go make sure Buttercup doesn't do anything stupid like, get herself killed."

* * *

"We have to go get him, right _now._ " Buttercup said as she paced back and forth through the living room whilst Bubbles and Blossom sat quietly on the couch. They made sure to turn all of the lights off in the house to throw anyone that passed by off.

"It's dangerous though…" Bubbles voiced quietly.

Buttercup stopped to glare at her. "Weren't you the one who was just about to chase after Mojo?"

Bubbles matched her glare. "I wasn't thinking straight Buttercup. I was scared."

"Nothing new there." Buttercup quipped before continuing her pacing.

" _What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_ Bubbles hissed. She was tired of Buttercup's attitude and mood swings. She was growing tired of both her sisters actually. They always treated her like a little girl. Sure, Bubbles maybe the youngest and the least responsible one but that's no reason for her sisters to bash her like they do. They were starting to remind her of the time she pretended to be Boomer for a day. The way the other Rowdyruff's treated Boomer was sick and uncalled for and they reminded her of her own sisters now somewhat.

" _I mean_ , all of this probably wouldn't have happened if you let someone know that you were having a hard time with the code, a little sooner." Buttercup growled. Her stance was defensive.

Bubbles scoffed. "Like I knew that Mojo was going to bust in here and take The Professor, Buttercup!" Her fists were clenched tightly.

"Like, I said! This probably would've never happened!" She spat.

"Buttercup, you're such an asshole!" Bubbles exasperated.

Blossom had just about had enough with their trivial argument. " _Enough!_ Both of you shut up!" Blossom yelled, silencing the room. Her eyes narrowed at the both of them.

"Instead of us arguing with one another, we should be coming together to think of a plan to get The Professor back because like it or not–" Her eyes averted to Bubbles. "We're getting him back _tonight._ "

Bubbles eyes widened. "Blossom, you can't be serious, are you?"

Buttercup was surprised herself. "Yeah, Leader Girl. What happened to all that talk about Bubbles getting her head blown off?" She snickered.

Blossom crossed her legs while sitting. "Well, I put some thought into it and I decided that it would be best if get him back as soon as possible. Yes, if The Professor was here, he probably wouldn't approve but we have no choice." She paused. "Who knows what Mojo is doing to him as we speak."

Bubbles and Buttercup grew deadly quiet. Each wrapped up into their own thoughts about what could be happening inside Mojo's volcano tower. Or more specifically, what could Mojo be doing to their father. That thought alone put fear into the girl's hearts.

Blossom, noticing the fear on the girl's faces, nodded. "Exactly. We need to go out tonight but we're going to be smart about it."

"We don't have any powers though Bloss." Bubbles sighed sadly.

"Doesn't matter. We're more in shape than anyone we know around Townsville and even without powers, were still highly trained in hand to hand combat." Blossom said smugly.

Buttercup smirked at this. "You're right. We should be able to defend ourselves pretty well if anyone tries anything."

Bubbles thought they were crazy. "Weapons. What about weapons? Hand to hand combat is good and all but what's a fist to a gun?" Bubbles brought up. Buttercup's smirk widened.

"Oh, I think The Professor has a few toy's in the lab he wouldn't mind us borrowing." Buttercup said darkly. Blossom cocked an eyebrow at her.

"The Professor made a few weapons himself some time ago, just in case something we're to happen while we weren't home."

Blossom eyes narrowed at this. "And how do you know this exactly?" She questioned.

Buttercup giggled devilishly. "Ohhh…I might have snuck around a night or two while no one was home."

Blossom and Bubbles just laughed. For once Buttercup's troublesome ways has proved to be useful.

"Hopefully they're still intact from Mojo's blast." Bubbles said, turning the conversation back serious. She rose from her seat and moved past Buttercup to the threshold of the living room.

"They should be. The Professor kept them locked away somewhere safe." Buttercup said as she left the room with Bubbles and Blossom right on her heels.

"Well it wasn't so safe if you found them." Blossom said with a roll of her eyes. Buttercup upon hearing her, chuckled mischievously.

Through the wreckage, Buttercup searched for what she was looking for. She was on her and hands and knees on the floor, knocking on it lightly in different areas. Blossom and Bubbles waited patiently, intensely checking their surroundings in case someone popped up. Buttercup knocked one last time and it sounded hollow.

"Bingo!" She whispered before opening the secret hatch. Inside was a number of weapons, ranging from ray guns, grenades, rifles, hand guns, and extra ammunition. There were even some night vision glasses and bullet proof vests. Blossom lifted one of the vests and smiled.

"These are definitely going to come in handy."

Buttercup raised one of the rifles and aimed outside. "Mojo, isn't going to see us coming!" She grinned savagely.

Bubbles just stood quietly and stared at her two sisters as they toyed with the weapons. Her mind was going a thousand miles per hour. She didn't think her sisters fully understood what was about to go down tonight. They were going to rescue The Professor, yes–but at the cost that other people's lives were going to be lost. They were most likely going to have to kill someone. Bubbles didn't like the thought of that but she knew there was no other way around it. Bubbles has never killed anyone, neither has her sisters. Maybe beat some criminals to an inch of their lives but never murdered and here they are getting ready to do it like it was an average thing. Her heart rate was rising.

"…We're going to probably kill someone tonight." She spoke softly. Blossom and Buttercup stared at her. Bubbles head was down, her blonde bangs covered her face.

"Yeah…" Buttercup snorted. Blossom glared at her.

"We've never killed anyone before…"

Buttercup sucked her teeth. "Well, we have no choice. We have to be prepared and ready for tonight."

Bubbles eyes narrowed at her. " _I get that._ I do but what I'm trying to say is we've never murdered anyone before, what if we get cornered and freeze up? We're heroes, saviors, we don't kill! Were against it!" Bubbles hissed. Her stance was defensive.

Buttercup took a step forward, gun in hand. "Exactly what you said, were saviors! We're going to _save_ The Professor, our dad, at any cost! You just contradicted yourself, Bubbles." She growled. Blossom watched them exchange words as the air intensified.

Blossom got in between the two, not wanting them to go for blows. "Bubbles, we get where you're coming from. Trust me, we do but we can't think about that right now. As of right now, we're not Powerpuff Girl's anymore. We're three daughters trying to get our father back." Her pink eyes gleamed. "So with that said, just think if anyone gets in the way of that then we'll have to do what we got to do."

Bubbles hard eyes softened. "I understand…"

Blossom grinned. "Good, now I don't want us fighting on the way so whatever problems we have with one another is going to have to be put on hold. Okay, girls?" She glanced at each of her sisters. Bubbles hesitantly nodded.

Blossom's eyes narrowed at a stubborn Buttercup.

" _Okay, girls?"_ She repeated.

Buttercup exhaled loudly, her attitude was evident on her face. " _Okay, Leader Girl."_

Blossom smirked, getting her way always made her happy. "Great, now let's pack this stuff up and leave. We're wasting time here."

* * *

 **AN:**

 _Second chapter done and now my lazy ass needs to work on HTC. Work and getting ready for my freshmen year of college is killing me but I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

 _Sorry for any grammar errors I may have–yikes._

 _Thank you_ _ **Ash141**_ _for reviewing. You gave a lot of interesting ideas and possibilities. I'll have to keep them in mind for the being. I hope you enjoy this chapter too even though nothing really major happened. You'll have to wait until next time._

 _I have so many idea's with this story. I don't even know where to go with this story but I know it's going to be good! Stay tuned!_

 _HTC: Chapter 4 coming soon!_


End file.
